280 Days
by CheshireCat2010
Summary: In which a process occurs. In which a relationship is tested. In which England wishes he never threw that toad into the fire that Hong Kong started at Russia and China's wedding...
1. In Which Arthur Fcks Everything Up

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I don't own APH. Also, this is my first APH fanfic, so please be nice…I'll give you a panda…

Summary: 280 days. In which a process takes place. In which a relationship is put to the test. In which England regrets ever having thrown that spotted toad into the fire that Hong Kong started…

Chapter 1:

In Which Arthur F*cks Everything Up

It had been a long day.

Actually, it began last night at dinner when Germany broke several plates, then tried to force Russia and China to clean up the mess. This, of course, earned him a 'KolKolKol' and a welt on the shoulder-Russia said later that he had aimed for the head but had, in fact, missed.

The next morning, China caught Sweden attempting to put coins in his shoes; he insisted "'t's f'r g'd l'ck." (Translation: It's for good luck). China reluctantly allowed Sweden to continue but made a note to take them out later. In a similar incident, Italy was caught by Russia while trying to put a piece of iron in his pocket. Italy, of course, panicked upon discovery, and Romano ended up having to explain that it, too, was intended for good luck.

But now, as slowly as it had come, the ceremony had come and gone, but not without…distractions. When the priest had asked if anyone had objections, it took all of the Baltics and Ukraine to hold Belarus down. If that wasn't enough, after Russia had vowed that he and China "would be one, not as two countries, but as two people…" Italy stood up and clapped, clearly emotional, as Germany forced him to sit back down. Even after "You may kiss the bride" when Russia had whispered "Now we are one, da?" into China's ear, he said nothing; he just turned as red as the "dress" Taiwan had painstakingly sewn together.

The reception was also just as crazy. Upon entering the reception, Poland put a really weird-looking hat on Russia's head. Thankfully, Russia was in too good a mood to care. Canada managed to catch the bouquet, although it took everyone a few minutes to figure out that it wasn't America. And Korea caught the garter and ran out of the reception with it. He wasn't seen for the rest of the night.

And as Russia and China were about to leave for their wedding night, Hong Kong lit off fireworks, effectively scaring a drunk England (who called America a baka for laughing) AND starting a fire. Right before Latvia started the car, Denmark broke a bottle of champagne over the front bumper. As they drove away, Belarus chased after the car, but only made it a few meters before falling.

Now, in the dead of night, England was now dancing around the fire, singing a song that sounded like a cross between My Jungle Love and Boom Shaka Laka. In his drunken stupor, he found a small animal; a spotted toad.

"Hello, Mr. Toad…" England slurred.

"Iggy, put that down! You don't know where it's been!" America shouted.

Disgruntled, England threw the toad into the fire. Upon impact, the smoke turned green. No one could figure out why it did that. England muttered something about looking it up in his magic book before passing out in the front seat of America's Ford Focus.

As for our married couple? Well, let's say the wedding night was a success, and China was safely asleep in his Russia's arms…until France and Seychelles showed up at two in the morning blowing air horns and singing/screaming Sur le Pont d'Avignon until Russia told them to leave and that they could come back in the morning.

A/N: Okay, that's the end of chapter one. Now I will explain the nations' weird behavior…

Germany: Apparently it's a wedding tradition to break a bunch of plates and then force the bride and groom to clean it up.

Sweden: Two coins are put in the bride's shoes for good luck.

Italy: A piece of iron is carried in the groom's pocket for good luck and to ward away evil spirits.

China: Traditionally, Chinese brides wear red dresses.

Poland: Upon entering the reception, a funny hat is placed on the groom's head to symbolize the wish for the marriage to be filled with happiness and laughter.

Hong Kong: Another Chinese tradition to ward away evil.

France and Seychelles: A tradition called Chiverie, friends of the newlywed couple show up after the reception and blow horns, sing boisterously…basically, make a lot of noise until the groom invites them inside.


	2. In Which A Meeting Is Disrupted

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: Again, don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 2:

In Which A Meeting Is Disrupted

Another day, another UN meeting. Korea, being the Secretary General at this time, banged the gavel to get everyone started. "I would like to welcome everyone to today's meeting, da-ze! First order of business…oh! France, you have the floor!"

"_Merci_," said France as he stood. "First, I would like to apologize to _mon cherie_ Seychelles for any inappropriate comments I may have made during last week's meeting…" Seychelles half-smiled as France looked at her. "Also, on a more serious note…"

France started talking about the current sanctions against Iran making negotiations difficult. At first, China listened carefully as he usually did, although he would doodle Shinatty-chan in the margins when the Frenchman wasn't making sense. A small headache formed. This didn't really bother China- he'd been having headaches for a few days now. He distracted himself by glancing at the small adornment on his finger. He and Russia had been married now for almost a month…but his romantic thoughts were dashed by a combination of an argument erupting between American and Iran over the morality of nuclear weapons and the rising nausea in his stomach. Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared before the small Chinese man.

"Are you okay?" Russia's handwriting. China wrote back.

"No, I am not feeling well, aru."

"How so? Headache? Maybe vodka will help, da?"

"I don't think vodka will help, aru. And no, it's not a headache."

"Then what is it? I don't like it when my Yao-Yao is sick."

While Russia's reply was cute, the smile it gave China was quickly washed away by a powerful wave of nausea. Without hesitation, China bolted out of his seat, out of the door, and toward the men's room. Russia followed.

Shortly after Russia and China ran out, Korea called a recess. At soon as the meeting was dismissed, England pulled out his infamous magic book and began looking for spells involving spotted toads. Slowly, the man came across one that when he read it, made him feel quite disturbed.

"_Fertility spell: A rather simple spell, it activates when a __**spotted toad**__**is engulfed in flame**__, and is intended to increase a newlywed bride's chances of pregnancy three-fold. __**But a warning; this spell can also affect males…**_"

England rushed out of the room in a panicked frenzy, swearing under his breath. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite looking where he was going and bumped into…Poland?

"Like, watch where you're going!" Poland bellowed. Clearly he was in 'one of his moods.'

"Poland! Did you see where Russia went?" England asked hurriedly.

"You just totally missed them. China got sick so they went home."

With that, England ran toward his office, swearing louder now. America, being the hero he was, went into England's office to make sure everything was okay.

"England? What's up?" He asked to the man in green hunched over his desk. England looked up mournfully.

"Could you close the door, please?" America obliged. Then England said something that America never thought he would hear.

"I think I may have gotten China pregnant…"

"Aw, man, Russia's gonna kill you!"

"Not like that, you stupid git! Just…read this," England lamented, shoving the book into America's face. America read the part that England had highlighted carefully.

"Whoa, you really did, didn't you? Well, I mean, Russia's clearly the father; those two are pretty much attached at the hip, but…wow."

With that, England passed out at his desk. He hadn't had one sip of alcohol.

A/N: Uh-oh, Iggy, you dun did it now! Please review, and to those who already have, free pandas!


	3. In Which Yao Finds Out

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or anything that may have a copyright within.

Chapter 3:

In Which Yao Finds Out

"NO! NO, THIS SIMPLY CANNOT HAPPEN, ARU!"

At first, China had thought it was simply a misguided joke. It's not every day that America hands you a pregnancy test. He did mention something about England throwing a toad in the fire his little brother had caused, but charted it off as 'part of the joke' and decided to take the test anyway to humor him.

Of course, he hadn't expected the stick to turn blue. And now, stick in hand, he was ready to rip the superpower a new one.

"Hello?" America cheerfully answered.

"Did you do something to that test you gave me, aru?"

"Wait, you actually took it?" China heard laughing over the end. "Anyway, what happened?"

"It came out positive! That's impossible, aru!"

"Okay, you know what, England can probably explain this better, seeing how this is mostly his fault." China heard faint swearing on the other end, followed by the sound of the phone exchanging hands.

"China?"

"Yes?"

"I believe I have a few things to get off my chest…" England explained everything, peppering the explanation with apologies abound. Meanwhile, China could hardly believe his ears. He knew that England had practiced the occult- not that he had a problem with it- but he had no idea of the measures to which it was capable. Looking down, he ran his hand over his abdomen. It felt tender and swollen.

"England? Can I call you back?"

"Of course."

China slammed down the phone and ran out the door.

About half an hour later, China returned with two more tests…and some Shinatty-chan "marshmallow pops" he found. Normally he wasn't a big fan of marshmallows…ugh. "Weird cravings," he thought to himself. He set aside the bag of marshmallow pops and took the tests with him into the bathroom.

The second test came out positive. China quickly brewed some tea; partly to calm him down, but mostly to prepare for the third and final test. If this one turned blue, too, then that means England's unintentional spell had worked. China cringed at the thought of how Russia would react. Best case scenario, he would be shocked, but happy…China didn't want to think of the other possibilities.

"Okay, so what did the last test say?"

"I won't know for another…20 seconds, aru."

"Is Russia back yet?"

"No, aru. He won't be back until later tonight."

Even though this whole thing was England's fault, he was one of the only people who knew…and one of the only people China could trust with this problem right now.

"I am dreadfully sorry," mourned England, exposing his 'dere' side. "If I had known this all would happen…oh. 20 seconds are up."

China took a deep breath and went back into the bathroom where the test was. Sure enough, the result was positive for a third time.

"China, are you alright? Was it another positive?"

The raven-haired man couldn't speak. He felt his whole body going numb. He felt dizzy, everything was going black…

"China?"

Crash.

"Oh, no…" Click.

A/N: I believe I owe a few more people their pandas. If you want yours, please review!


	4. In Which Arthur Gets Something He Didn't

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, it would definitely be a lot more screwed up than it already is.

Chapter 4:

In Which Arthur Gets Something He Didn't Expect

China stirred slowly. He felt like he was being carried, but that- no, he _was_ being carried. "-aru?"

"Oh, Yao-Yao, you're awake now, da?" Clearly, Russia. Normally, China wouldn't object to being carried, but his stomach wasn't agreeing with him at the moment. "Ivan, put me down, aru." The Russian obliged, while his husband made his way towards the bathroom- again.

20 minutes later, China emerged, feeling completely drained. He was dreading having to confess to Russia what had happened- but he would find out sooner or later.

"Yao-Yao!" He heard Russia call. China trudged his way into the other room, his feet feeling like lead. Once he got there, he saw Russia holding one of the tests, still yielding a positive result. "Care to explain?" China thought he could hear a faint 'KolKolKol'…

123451234512345

England was frantic. He couldn't fnd any damn eggplant, and that was the last thing he needed. He was trying to concoct a spell to ward bad things away- namely Russia. His logic was that if magic had gotten him into trouble, it could surely get him out.

BANG, BANG, BANG. England knew that that was the door, and that the only two people who knocked like that were America and Russia. As England lightly walked toward the door, he prayed silently that it would not be the latter. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a…sunflower?

"Eh? What's this for?" England tried not to show any fear in front of the large nation before him.

"Thank you, England, da~! I am going to be a papa!" Russia smiled innocently.

"Oh…" England said quietly, still clutching the sunflower. "Well, really, it was an accident, but…I guess you're welcome."

After an awkward goodbye, England rushed to get the sunflower in some water, a new energy filling his body. It turns out that he wouldn't need the spell after all.

123451234512345

China was now enjoying the marshmallow pops he'd gotten earlier. Who knew marshmallows could taste so good? Russia was seated right beside him, enveloped in the larger man's arm. "I thought you didn't like marshmallows, Yao-Yao," he said. China simply shrugged. Russia moved his arm from around China's shoulders and placed a hand on his belly. "Hi little one! It is daddy, da?"

China simply turned a light shade of pink and watched the cute scene unfold before him.

A/N: Whoooo wants a paaaaandaaaaa?


	5. In Which Yao Loses His Cool

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 5:

In Which Yao Loses His Cool

It had been a couple of months, and now everyone knew about China's pregnancy. Most nations didn't really bother him about it- either out of general respect or fear of retribution from Russia if they made China upset, which was getting easier to do by the day. _Most_ nations.

"Hi, Aniki!" Korea happily greeted his older brother while visiting him and Russia.

China sighed. "Hello, Korea, aru."

"Hey, Aniki?"

"What, aru?" If Korea asked if he would let him touch his 'breasts' one more time…

"I think you're starting to show, da-ze!"

China looked down at this abdomen. Was he showing already? He and Russia had just gone to see the doctor- he was only about 12 weeks pregnant. "I-I'll be right back, aru…" China ran into the bathroom to get a closer look.

After shutting the door and locking it (to make sure that Korea didn't sneak in to try to cop a feel of China's nonexistent breasts), China lifted up his shirt and turned to the side. He _was_ starting to show. He felt himself starting to tear up. That was actually something- some_one_- growing inside of him. It was all very surreal.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, DA-ZE?" China heard shouting from outside the door. He quickly pulled his shirt back down and ran out of the bathroom. Russia had his water pipe out, ready to strike Korea for allegedly making his husband upset.

"Russia, what are you doing, aru?"

"Did Korea make my Yao-Yao cry?"

"No, aru! Korea, go home!" Korea started running toward the door and ran out, slamming it behind him. China whimpered and pressed himself against Russia's chest.

"What's wrong, Yao-Yao?" Russia asked. China abruptedly pushed the larger man away.

"I'm getting fat, that's what's wrong, aru!" China snatched the water pipe out of Russia's hand. "And I'm taking this away before you kill somebody, aru!" He ran upstairs.

Russia sighed. "I guess Korea and I will have to have a little talk, kolkolkol…"

123451234512345

China opened his Kitty-chan organizer and looked over the dates he'd put in so far this year. A lot of these were simply UN meetings, important holidays, etc. For example, February 14th was heavily decorated this year. China had written "Happy New Year!" on the top line. The rest was covered in little hearts and two big ones joined together with "Wedding Day" written underneath. July was heavily penned, too, with both America's and…that other person's* birthday just three days apart, and France's birthday two weeks later. October 1st was his birthday, and December 30th was Russia's.

China turned to November and quickly found the 8th, which was currently blank. He clicked his pen, and wrote in the words "Due Date" on the top line. He heard the doorknob turn, and the door open to reveal Russia. China quickly turned his back towards his lover. "Go away, aru."

Russia walked toward China and hugged him from behind. "You are so beautiful, da?"

"Don't call me beautiful. I'm not a woman, aru."

"Does it matter?" China turned around to face him. "I will always think you are beautiful, no matter how big you get."

Russia looked China straight in the eyes. "I love you, da?"

China blushed cutely. "I…I love you, too, aru."

A/N: That other person= Canada. His birthday is July 1st, America's is July 4th, and France's is July 14th.

Also, February 14th is the signing of the Sino-Soviet Friendship Treaty. It is also Valentine's Day, and Chinese New Year began on February 14th this year.

I was originally going to pick July 16th (signing of the Sino-Russian Treaty) as the wedding day, but because of spoilers, I can't tell you why I changed it.

In this chapter, it is the second week of May.

Also, I'm bored, so trivia time!

**Which nation has the most doctors per capita?**

Answer correctly and you get a Kitty-chan plushie in addition to your panda for reviewing!


	6. In Which Mood Swings SuckSometimes

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!

Chapter 6:

In Which Mood Swings Suck…Sometimes

(Yao is now about 14 weeks pregnant)

"Vanya~!"

Russia looked over at China, who was happily strolling down the stairs. He was showing a little more prominently now, and as of late seemed to be in a better mood.

"Good morning, Yao-Yao," said Russia with a smile. "You look better, da?"

"I feel much better, aru. And also, I have some great news. I think I have figured out the baby's gender, aru!"

"How did you figure that out?"

"Using an ancient birthing chart, aru!" Russia stifled a laugh. He knew that China was very superstitious. Unfortunately, he also forgot that China's hearing was excellent for his age, especially now that he was pregnant, it seemed. "Ivan, are you laughing, aru?"

"No! I'm not laughing! Now, what was it you were saying?"

"You're a jerk, aru!" China stormed back upstairs.

123451234512345

After bribing China with Kitty-chan shaped pancakes (made with the pancake maker Canada had gotten China for his last birthday), Russia finally managed to get China back downstairs. While China was enjoying the pancakes, Russia piped up. "Yao-Yao?"

"What?" China replied in between bites of pancake.

"What was it that you were trying to tell me before?"

China swallowed his bite and thought for a moment. "Oh! The baby's gender, aru!"

"Da, what is it?"

"It's a-" Ding-dong.

"I'll get it," said Russia, and walked off muttering swear words softly. When he opened the door, there wasn't actually anybody there, just a package and the sound of a car driving off. "Yao-Yao! We got a package!"

He heard China get up and try to run toward the door. "Let me see, aru!" With little warning, China snatched the package from Russia. "It's from Prussia, aru," he noticed before opening the package. He pulled out the cloth inside to reveal a onesie. "Awww! So cute, aru!" He opened the onesie and saw the 'design' that Prussia had picked out. "'I'm proof my mom likes to-' augh! The nerve of some people, aru!" China stormed back upstairs, leaving the incriminating clothing helter-skelter in the box. Seeing his husband upset made Russia furious. Oh, how he wished he had his water pipe…

China came back downstairs, water pipe in hand. He gave it back to its owner. "Do with it what you will. I don't care anymore, aru."

With that, Russia gave China a quick kiss on the lips and headed out the door.

A/N: Yay! Russia got his water pipe back!


	7. In Which They Can't Get Enough

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!

Chapter 7:

In Which They Can't Get Enough

~18 weeks~

"What is wrong with me, aru?" China thought to himself. "Every time I even see Ivan lately, I feel like I want to…pounce him like a tiger, aru. Not that I think he would mind…" China thought back to all the times the Russian played a little rough with him. Sure, he would never intentionally hurt China, but there were definitely many mornings after where China was a little sore.

He heard large footsteps coming down the hall. Desperate to satisfy his more intense than usual desires, he approached Russia, sweetly.

"Yao? What are you-" China cut him off with a fierce kiss, taking Russia by surprise. Normally, he was the one who initiated. Nevertheless, Russia kissed him back, seizing the opportunity at hand.

China broke the kiss and whispered into Russia's ear. "Please…"

Russia didn't even have to ask what for. He knew that tone of voice; it sent shivers down his spine. He tilted his head down and kissed China's neck, before reaching up and gently biting his earlobe, making him moan. "Race you." Russia whispered.

123451234512345

They lay entangled in sheets, both breathing heavily, hands clasped together. China wore the look of pure satisfaction; he could always trust Russia to make him see pure white in a room drenched with red.

"It has been too long since we have done that, da?" Russia whispered gently into China's ear.

"Yes, aru…too long."

Russia pulled his lover close, kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you, aru," whispered China.

They kissed again. "I love you too."

123451234512345

A short two hours later, China was trying to nudge Russia awake. "Ivan, wake up, aru!"

Russia's eyes opened. He saw China with a firm hand on his belly. "Are you okay, Yao?"

China smiled. "She's kicking, aru."

Russia smiled back and placed a hand on China's belly. Only a few days before, they (officially) found out that they were having a girl. (China had been right the whole time.) It felt nice to be able to refer to the baby as a "she" or a "her", not just an "it." Sure enough, Russia and China felt a small 'bump'. Not a big one, but enough to ensure that she was there.

A/N: Fail chapter is fail.


	8. In Which A Concern Arises

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: Disclaimers were originated in Korea, not me.

Chapter 8:

In Which A Concern Arises

~5 months~

Another day, another UN meeting. America was going on about another one of his ridiculous plans for global warming when Prussia and Canada randomly burst in.

"Don't worry! The Awesome Me has arrived!" Germany face palmed, telling Prussia to get into his seat. Canada managed to slip into the only other open seat available…which was right next to France.

The meeting went on as usual. America's 'latest and greatest' idea, Japan agreeing, England disagreeing, France disagreeing with them both, England and France getting into a fight…China knew this would all end with nothing accomplished, as per the usual. Not to mention the lack of sleep the night before because of back pain that he was also experiencing at this current moment. Russia noticed China's uncomfortable expression and tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but China flicked it away.

"Not now, aru."

Finally, Korea decided it was time for a recess.

123451234512345

China had been miserable in there. At about the point where England was trying to choke France for claiming that his cooking should have been outlawed by the Geneva Conventions, China had starting experiencing cramps in his abdomen. At first, he panicked; then realized that it might be false labor. Walking around seemed to help.

San Marino, a small young woman whose home was located to the northeast of Italy, had offered to help China during his pregnancy; after all, she had more doctors per capita than any other nation in the world. China accepted; a fellow nation wouldn't be as surprised about certain things, such as his age.

As it turned out, his age could come back to haunt him. "Older mothers are at greater risk for preterm labor," said San Marino. A heartbreaking image of China's baby girl in an incubator with tubes trying so hard to support her flashed in his mind. He shook the negative thoughts away. That could never happen to a nation…could it?

123451234512345

It was almost midnight and China was wide awake again. This time it wasn't back pain, but the fact that the baby was kicking hard and wouldn't let her mother rest. China glanced over at Russia, who was sleeping soundly. "Lucky bastard, aru," he muttered under his breath. The baby then delivered a rather sharp kick. China sucked in his breath. "Aiyah!"

This woke up Russia. Upon seeing his husband with a distressed look on his face and a hand on his belly, he knew what to do. "Now, little _dotchka_, no more being mean to Mama, da?"

China sighed. Slowly, the kicking stopped. "_Xie xie_, aru."

Russia smiled back. "_Spasibo_." They both laid back down, Russia quickly kissing China on the forehead.

China was out like a light.

A/N: Guess why Prussia and Canada were late? *cough cough* Anyway, there will be more pairings popping up later.

_Dotchka_- Russian for daughter.

_Xie Xie_- Chinese for thank you.

_Spasibo-_ Russian for you're welcome, but is also used for thank you.


	9. In Which Time Passes Quickly

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Chapter 9:

In Which Time Passes Quickly

A lot had happened in the past three months.

The baby's room was finally finished, abound with pandas, Russian bears, and of course the color pink. A recent ultrasound revealed that Russia and China's little girl was very healthy, and they had even decided on a name; Lin Anastasiya Braginsky-Wang, and when it was time, San Marino agreed to deliver her at the hospital.

When Ukraine had first heard about the pregnancy, she was at first delighted, but then saddened because she was forbidden from seeing her brother at the time after that gas fiasco, and thus she would have been unable to see her niece as a result. However, in April, a new president was elected, and this one lifted the restrictions. Ukraine was now freely able to see her brother and because she was the one that Russia and China trusted the most, she was named as Lin's godmother.

On China's birthday, Russia took his love out to the National Day fireworks. It was a beautiful display; however, neither of them had counted on the noise making the baby move around and kick vigorously. Fortunately, a back massage fixed the problem, and was rewarded with a hot make-out session that left the both of them marred with love bites.

Of course, there were other happenings in the world around them. Prussia and Canada revealed that they were in a relationship and had been since just before Russia and China's wedding, but had kept it secret. Prussia had a few choice words for anyone that had a problem with him and his "awesome Mattie" being together.

The nine month mark was approaching…it was only a matter of time.

123451234512345

~October 12th, 4:32 p.m.~

China had been busy. He'd suddenly been bitten by the cleaning bug a few days prior, and had been trying to clean the house. Unfortunately, he was constantly interrupted by increased trips to the bathroom, and he noticed increasing pressure in the lower half of his body.

All of the sudden, while trying to rearrange one of many bouquets of sunflowers around the house, a sudden gush of water exploded from between China's legs. He gasped; he was four weeks early! "Ivan!"

Russia ran to China. "What's wrong, Yao-Yao?"

"I think my water just broke, aru."

Russia didn't even comment on the fact that Lin was coming early. He ran upstairs, saying that he would be right back and returned with the bag that China had prepared only the day before. "Get in the car," he motioned.

Hastily, the two ran outside to where the car was parked. Russia tossed China's bag in the back seat, and then ran to the driver's seat. China took shotgun, and as Russia started punching in San Marino's number, China's first contraction started. He let out a pained moan and tried to breathe through the pain, clutching Russia's free hand.

"I know, _lyubov moya_, I know," said Russia.

A/N: Yep, it's time! Review for pandas!

_Lyubov moya_: Russian for my love.


	10. In Which It's Time

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I really don't own Hetalia. I promise…

Chapter 10:

In Which It's Time

~October 12th, 5:19 p.m.; 1 hour in labor~

After one hour, Russia, China and San Marino were already at the hospital; Ukraine was still on her way. China was hooked up to a machine that monitored both his heart rate and the baby's. His contractions were becoming more painful and closer together.

Finally, Ukraine arrived. Upon seeing China breathing hard, she whispered something into her older brother's ear. He approached China's bedside. "Yao, dance with me."

"Now is _not_ the time, aru," China gritted through his teeth.

"It will help with the pain, da?"

China's head lifted up slowly. "Fine, aru." Russia helped China up and had him put his arms around the larger man's shoulders. Russia wrapped his arms around China's waist. They slowly started moving to a beat that only they could hear. China's breathing seemed to relax.

"Is it helping, Yao-Yao?" Russia asked, calling his husband by his pet name.

"Some," replied China. "If we weren't in a hospital, this would be a lot more romantic, aru." Russia chuckled softly.

~10:45 p.m; 6 hours in labor~

"AIYAH!" China screamed. He thought he would be able to withstand the pain; evidently, he was wrong. _Very_ wrong. Not even slow dancing with Russia could help at this point. Even now, Russia was holding China's hand, allowing the smaller man to squeeze whenever another shot of pain arose. Ukraine had been sent out of the room to get coffee for her brother and herself; unfortunately, China was not allowed to eat anything due to the fact that he would likely have to undergo a C-section.

San Marino tried to hide a smirk. "I'm guessing it's time for an epidural?" China nodded, and with that, she left the room. Moments later, she came back with a needle and asked China to sit up. He did so, turning to the side. He grimaced as San Marino injected the medicine into his back. Within a few moments, the pain was lessening, and half an hour later, virtually gone, save for some pressure.

~October 13th, 2:02 a.m.; 10 hours in labor~

It was in the early morning hours, and surprisingly, Russia was still awake. China needed to stay awake, of course; it could be time to deliver any minute, and Ukraine had fallen asleep in the chair by the sink a while ago. They'd been talking and laughing about old times together. However, at about two in the morning, Russia suddenly fell silent.

"Ivan, aru," said China. Russia's soft, even breathing indicated that he'd fallen asleep. China tugged on his arm. Russia jolted awake. "Eh? It is time, Yao-Yao?"

"No, but you did forget something, aru."

Russia's eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember what he could have forgotten. His eyes brightened as he remembered. He leaned over and kissed the older man whispering "I love you" as their lips parted, then leaned back into his chair and fell back asleep.

China smiled and closed his eyes, trying to relax while staying awake. "Sweet dreams, aru."

~7:00 a.m; 15 hours in labor~

At seven on the dot, San Marino came in to do another exam. When she said that China was still not fully dilated, he groaned. "You mean I have to endure more of this, aru?"

~10:45 a.m; 18 hours in labor~

Other nations started arriving at the hospital. Canada came in first. At first, Russia greeted him as America, but after explaining that he was indeed not America and that Prussia would not be coming (he was home nursing a hangover), Russia seemed to relax. Then, America came in for real- with a blue balloon.

"Um, America, you do know that Russia and China are having a girl, right?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, they ran out of 'it's a girl' where I was, but don't worry, I fixed it!" He then brought the balloon down to China's eye level, revealing that he has 'altered' the balloon with a Sharpie so that it now read 'It's NOT a boy!'

"See? I'm the hero after all!"

"America?"

"Yeah, China?"

"GET OUT, ARU!"

~1:30 p.m; 21 hours in labor~

In the meantime, many more nations showed up, some bringing gifts. Among them were a stuffed unicorn from England, a baby monitor from Japan, and an entire box of little dresses from Poland.

A few more people also joined America in what he later called "the kicked-out crew". France and England were first for getting into _another_ argument (China was quick to point out that it was neither the right time or place). Korea quickly followed for attempting to claim Japan's breasts…again.

After about 20 minutes with a room full of nations, a familiar purple aura gathered around Russia, causing Latvia to faint and everyone else to leave.

~8:43 p.m.; 29 hours in labor~

"Why is this taking so long, aru?" China complained. He was tired, hungry, had been being poked and prodded every few hours, and the latest epidural had worn off, so now he was in pain again. San Marino had been gone for 45 minutes to get the latest test results.

"It's just going to say that she's still not ready, aru. I want her out of me!"

All Russia could say was that she would be here soon. Not a lot could comfort China at this point.

San Marino came back . "I have some good news."

"Please tell me that she's ready, aru…"

"Well, actually, what we're about to do is start getting you ready for a C-section, seeing as I don't think there is a way for you to give birth naturally. You will be awake-" she saw China cringe- "but you'll be completely numb the whole time."

~11:45 p.m; 32 hours in labor~

China was completely numb and the doctors wheeled him into the delivery room. Russia was right by his side, running to keep up with the stretcher. A pair of double doors opened and they had finally arrived. All China could see was a bright light above him. They put a blue sheet just under his shoulders so he wouldn't see the actual operation take place.

Suddenly, San Marino's face appeared. "Are you okay?" China nodded weakly. Her face disappeared and Russia's quickly replaced it.

"Finally, da?"

China didn't respond. He was trying to stay calm. "Have they cut me open yet, aru?"

"No, they are rubbing this orange stuff on you."

"It's disinfectant," said San Marino.

Russia turned away. "I can't look." He took China's hand once again.

"I can't feel your hand, aru."

"Just look at me, da?" They stared into each other's eyes for a short while. Russia glanced at the clock behind him. "It's after midnight, Yao-Yao." China simply groaned. He thought he could vaguely feel some pulling in the lower half of his body. After a few minutes, they heard a sharp cry. China's face immediately lit up. His and Russia's little girl was here at last.

123451234512345

_Lin Anastasiya Braginski-Wang_

_Born October 14 at 12:07 a.m._

_2.40 kg (5 lb, 3 oz)_

_Black hair, violet eyes_

123451234512345

A/N: I know that chapter is a little sub-par…you try writing at 2 in the morning…ugh.

Please don't hate me.


	11. In Which She's Here

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

Epilogue:

In Which She's Here

~October 14; 2:57 am~

Perfectly healthy.

When San Marino said those two words to Russia and China, she had no idea how much they actually meant to them. After all the worrying and fear about her being born premature, it was a huge relief.

It was only about an hour ago that China held little Lin for the first time. Sure, he'd had experience with young nations before, but none that were newborns- or biologically _his_. Well, half his. Suddenly, she started to cry. Acting on instinct, China lowered his shirt and allowed the tiny girl to nurse from him. Russia looked on, as if he'd discovered the most beautiful thing in the world.

Now, China was fast asleep in the bed next to Russia, who was quietly sitting in the chair, holding little Lin. He looked down at the baby girl. Her hair was just a little tuft of black on the top of her head. Her face was rounded like Russia's, and once her eyes opened, they would glow the same shade of amethyst. She was tiny, just like her 'mother'.

Russia gently laid the baby in her bassinette at the foot of the bed, kissing her on the forehead. Then he walked over to China and laid a soft kiss on the smaller man's temple, trying not to wake him up. He shifted slightly, but remained sound asleep.

Russia laid back in the chair and closed his eyes. After all, many sleepless nights would be ahead of them.

OWARI

A/N: Pointless fluff is pointless. Oh well.

It's over! *tear tear* Perhaps there will be a sequel…until then, thank you!


	12. Proposal OMAKE

280 Days

By CheshireCat2010

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia…too poor.

Summary: I know I wrote a story sort of like this, but I thought it was fail, so I took it down. OTL

So, I decided to just make it an omake. And I changed most of it…

Proposal Omake

It was the beginning of another long boring G-20 meeting. The only thing that seemed to be interesting was the protesting going on outside. The meeting actually had yet to start; the rest of them were waiting on the host country- America. Of course, he was stalling for time; everyone in the meeting knew what was about to happen. All except one.

Russia suddenly stood up from his seat, went up to the board, took a piece of chalk, and drew what looked like an upside-down L with a bar underneath. He started making dashes by the shape, pausing once in a while.

England spoke up. "Hangman? Really?" France started laughing, only to be elbowed by the Brit next to him.

"Da, it's hangman. Guess a letter, da?"

Korea jumped up. "Hangman originated in Korea, da-ze!"

Russia shot him a glare, which forced Korea to slump back into his seat. "Now guess a letter."

The game progressed rather slowly, with various countries at first guessing letters from their various languages until Russia clarified that the message was, indeed, in English. Then the game progressed somewhat quicker, until someone guessed R and Russia wrote them backwards.* After fixing his mistake, the room fell quiet. The message was incomplete.

_Y_O, WILL YO_ _ _ RRY _E?_

"No one wants to help me fill in the letters?"

France was biting his lip, trying not to blurt it out.

"Anyone at all, da?"

Korea shifted nervously in his seat.

"Okay, everyone except China, leave."

Slowly, all of the 17 other countries present stood up and walked out the room. Italy managed to whisper 'good luck' before Germany rushed him out. Thankfully, China hadn't heard. After everyone had left, China stood up and marched over to the taller man.

"Okay, Russia. What's going on, aru?"

"Silly Yao-Yao. We are alone, da? You can call me by my other name."

China sighed. "Okay, Ivan…"

"Yao, how long has it been since we were first together?"

China blushed. He thought he knew what was coming. "…Almost 60 years, aru…"

"Da. And even before then, I've loved you. Ever since I was a little boy in Mongolia's house."

"I remember, aru," said China with a smile. "You were so cute, aru!" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "You're still cute, aru…"

"What was that, Yao?"

China bit his lip. "Nothing, aru."

Russia nodded. "I will finish the puzzle, da?" Within a second, Russia turned back to the chalkboard, filling in the missing letters. China's eyes widened with each letter, and when the message was finished, he gasped, clasping his mouth shut.

_YAO, WILL YOU MARRY ME?_

Russia turned toward his lover. The expression on his face was priceless, but there was no time to waste. The Russian quickly knelt down on one knee. "I want to be one with you, my Yao-Yao. Not as two countries, but as two people in love. I will ask you again. Will you marry me, Yao?"

Tears threatened to escape from China's eyes. "Ivan…" He tried to hold them back, but to no avail. "Yes…of course!" Russia took China's hand to put the ring on, but they were interrupted by a certain romantic country bursting into the room.

"Yaaaaaay!" France squealed. He ran a lap around the newly engaged couple, and then ran back out of the room and down the hall. Russia finished sliding the ring onto China's finger. He stood back up, wiping tears from underneath his fiancé's eyes before wrapping his arms protectively around the Chinese.

Slowly, the other countries filed back in, each offering their congratulations. As if on cue, after they all sat back down, America ran into the room. "What'd I miss?"

*In Russian the character for 'ya' is a backwards R. I imagine Russia would get confused...


End file.
